Silly Twoleg Toy
by Fading Shadows
Summary: Runningbrook has always been fascinated by Twoleg items, and she is surprised her Clan just dismisses it as 'mouse-brained. She has been studying their items since she was a kit. But when her Clan is in danger, she realizes that 'silly Twoleg toys' can save them. Based by the lake after the Dark Forest Battle.
1. Frost Bites

The night was cold, though the warm prey scent touched Runningbrook's nose. Her whiskers twitched with excitement. A squirrel was nearby. She scanned the forest until she spotted a plump brown body. She happily pounced. Swiftly she bit it's neck, signaling it's death.

"Hi, Runningbrook!" greeted a voice from the ferns behind her. Whipping around, she saw her friend Hollytail come out. Her pale ginger coat was thick, ready for leafbare. She looked down at her own coat. Her silver fur did not match the thickness of Hollytail's, but everyone said it was very pretty. Giving herself a self-conscious lick, she picked up the squirrel. It dragged at the snowy ground as they headed back to RiverClan camp.

The cold, harsh wind blew in Runningbrook's fur as she headed toward camp. Hollytail followed, a tiny fish clamped in her jaws.

At the camp, kits squirmed restlessly in the nursery. "I don't want to have to stay in here! Stripepaw and Fangpaw get to go outside!"

Their mother purred.

"You kits never seem to get enough these days. Fine, you can go and play in the snow. But not for long. I don't want you to get frostbite."

The kits' eyes widened. "Frostbite?"

Their mother began to tell the tale of Frostbite.

"Frost was a winter cat; his coat was pale white, with icy blue eyes, and long, sharp claws," their mother began. The kits pressed closer together, ready for the rest of the story.

"He was in his Ice Cave, when he was struck with a hard blow. The mysterious cat killed him with a hard bite to the neck. He became a ghost." The kits huddled together.

"Now, since he does not know the cat who killed him, he bites each cat that is out in the cold long enough, since he knows that any cat out long enough could stand what his enemy did."

The kits hurried deeper in the nursery.

"We don't want to be bitten by Frost!" They mewed pitifully. Runningbrook went inside. The smell of milk filled the air, and warmth spread inside.

"I was hunting, and Frost didn't bite me," I soothed. They relaxed a little, but one kit, Frostkit, still looked tense.

"Why am I named after a ghost cat?" he said. Runningbrook could not think of any good answer, but luckily, another queen, Graywillow, stepped up.

"Remember, there was once a warrior named Frostfeather, and they became leader," she suggested. The kit calmed and began to play with his littermates. Graywillow let out a sigh of relief. "Whew!' she said, and flopped down on her side. "I'm Froststar!" claimed Frostkit. "No, I'm Frostbite! Rrrrar!"


	2. Twinkle and her Twolegs

Something shiny sat on the reeds. Runningbrook brought it up out of the reeds. It looked like it was made of a shiny rock. It had something sticking out from it. Runningbrook cautiously pushed down on the sticking out object. A soft object flew out of it, faster than all of WindClan put together. It went far. By the time Runningbrook found it, the odd soft object had made a dent in the ground. This could be useful. But RiverClan would never allow her to use it. She kept walking, the tasteless object in her mouth along with the soft object, until she arrived at a tangle of vines. Weaving her way through them as she had done as long ago as her first day as an apprentice. Inside, Twoleg things stood. A fluffy boulder she had found one greenleaf left by them, a pelt strip also left last greenleaf, an odd fluffy boulder with a hollow on the side, and and odd substance, almost like a leaf, with a cat engraved, or whatever, in the white leaf. She set the odd thing by her white leaf. There was a thin hollow in the object, just big enough to slide the soft object in. hooking the thing in her claw, she popped the thing into her object. It made an odd sound, then stopped. It had some odd Twoleg markings on it. Runningbrook placed it down and hopped up onto her fluffy boulder. She usually snuck away at night and came here to sleep, then woke up early and went to her actual nest. Tangled vines so thick you couldn't see through them weaved through the area, making a cave. Runningbrook sighed. She wished her Clanmates would appreciate this stuff. But they didn't, of course. _Silly Twoleg toys. Those mouse-brains have mouse-brained items, _she remembered her mentor say as an apprentice when she saw the pelt strip. _You can call the stuff mouse-brained if you don't know what it is! She thought crossly. _She was suddenly aware of pawsteps coming to the vines, about three fox-lengths away. Panicking, she went through the back vines. They were thickly woven, but she had made a secret escape through each wall. She went to the corner and plunged into the vines. She wove through them until she arrived in a dark corner of the camp. She quietly, silently, walked through the camp until she arrived at the fresh-kill pile. She picked out a nice, plump fish, and began to eat. Suddenly she realized the scent of the other cat. It had been Twinkle, the kittypet she had arranged with! She left her fish, half eaten, and disappeared unnoticed into the corner, through the vines. She heard an anxious, soft call from out her front wall. She went through her front entrance. Twinkle jumped as Runningbrook emerged from the vines. "Follow me," she greeted. Twinkle followed her through the intricate designs. Finally, they arrived in the sandy clearing. "What's this?" asked Runningbrook as she pointed her tail at the white leaf with another cat engraved in it. "My housefolk have this odd device, see, and another odd device that as bright as a greenleaf morning. Anyway, they do something on they're odd device, something comes out from another odd device. I think it's called paper. Then, with their ink- oh, now I remember everything! Then, the ink gets on the paper, and a picture comes out of whatever they want." Runningbrook was fascinated. "And what's this?" she asked, hopping onto the pelt strip. "It's a, a, blanket, yeah, a blanket! My housefolk, since they don't have fur, wrapped themselves in them when it's night or on cold days." Runningbrook stared at the kittypet, then hopped onto the fluffy boulder. "And what's this?" The hazel kittypet thought for a moment, then remembered. "It's like, a mini couch, hmm, oh, yeah! An ottoman. It's like puff, or a tuft of fur. They have bigger, longer ones, called couches, but this is an ottoman." She looked back at the pelt strip. "Those blankets also are great for resting on." She began to walk away, when Runningbrook stopped her. "One more thing." She pointed to the newest object. Twinkle purred. "That's a child- I mean, Twoleg kit toy. They position it at a certain something, press that thing called a button, and the foam thing shoots out." Twinkle then disappeared into the shadows. Runningbrook's belly growled in hunger, and she sped through the back one and reclaimed her half eaten fish, excited from Twinkle's words.


	3. Splashpool's Problem

**Hi! I got a comment asking if I could use their character in this story- they were Jaysong. And they'll love this chapter!**

**Also, a few people asked if I got my idea from TLM (Ariel). I did, slightly, but it was also when I saw my kitten playing with a ball of paper, and i wondered, _Does she know, or care, what it_** **is? Anyway, enjoy!**

Clouds covered the sky. Strangely, Runningbrook felt safe and secure, as if the clouds were a dark, gray pelt, like her sister's pelt, who was Poolsplash. Runningbrook remembered the last day's kittypet confiding. Twinkle had been very nice, and kind, and helpful. Jerking to the present, Runningbrook realized that the fresh kill pile was low. "Poolsplash!" called Runningbrook. The beautiful dark gray she-cat stepped out of the warriors den. "Yes?" she asked with her kind, sweet, voice. "Want to go hunting?" Poolsplash nodded happily. Clearly, she had had the same thought. The two sisters trotted out of the comfortable camp and out into the misty forest.

Soon, they arrived at the river. Fish swarmed in it. "Hey, Poolsplash, we don't need to worry about our shadows today!" cheered Runningbrook. Splashpool's eyes brightened on that and she splashed her paw into the river, and came out with a fat fish hooked on her claw. Something was obviously bothering Runningbrook's sister. "Come, what's wrong?" asked Runningbrook. Splashpool sighed. "I don't know. You know how, when we were apprentices, Weatherclaw and I were enemies?" Runningbrook nodded, listening. "Well, now, we suddenly became best friends after becoming warriors. My world feels upside down. It feels awkward whenever we hunt together, or share tongues, or even pass by each other without our fur bristling. It seems unnatural." Runningbrook thought for a moment about what her sister had just said. Then it clicked in her mind, somewhere in the back, where all her Twoleg notes were kept. "You're in love," Runningbrook said at last.

Splashpool stared for a while at her sister as if she had two heads. "No!" she said, shriveling back in disgust. Runningbrook laughed lightly. "You _know_ it. Come on, feel awkward when you hunt together? Feel weird when sharing tongues? What else would it be?" Splashpool sighed happily. "I guess." She bounced up. As if Splashpool's confusion had made the clouds come, splashes of blue floated in the sky, promising a clear sky that day.

As they caught fish, Runningbrook and Splashpool talked about recent hunting patrols, annoying cats, and many other things. By the time they had come back, they each carried five fish in their jaws, and the sky was as clear as the lake.


	4. Author's Note

**Hey, Fading Shadows here!**

**So, you should be with Runningbrook's first chapter, Frost Bites? I was thinking, I could do a one-shot on that queen's tale!Please say if you would like it in the reviews! Thank you!**

**Please check out my profile and scroll to the bottom where my stories are. I only do Warriors, please check it out!**

**PS If you like this FanFiction, feel free to suggest characters! Honestly, I'm not good with names, so... yeah.**


	5. Kits!

"WHAT?!" screamed Runningbrook. She had literally told her sister she was in love 2 days ago!

"Yes. You will have new kin soon," Splashpool happily announced.

"You just became his mate a few days ago!" Runningbrook argued. She was glad her sister had a mate, but she had went into it too quickly. And she just shrugged it off?

"I was speaking with Feathernose, and she said I was having two, probably." Runningbrook began to pant. Kits? She imagined small little cats following her everywhere, and annoying her with their never ending mews and having them pounce on her tail, tackle her, every day. No. not again, she thought. Never. I do not want to deal with kits.

_The sun was high in the air, and the scents of greenleaf flooded Runningpaw's nose. Her whiskers tingled with excitement; she was going to be a warrior! But an odd feeling of sadness clung to her, and she remembered the morning, when she had found an odd pelt strip by the place where Twolegs made camp. They had recently left. She wondered if her mentor had just been kidding when she had said Twoleg things are mouse-brained. Why not sleep on a pelt? It would be very cozy. Jerking back to the present, Runningpaw realized it was time to say her words. _

"_Yes," she said. Her leader said the ancient words. _

"_Then, by the powers of StarClan, I present to you your warrior name. Runningpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Runningbrook. The Clan honors your wonderful hunting skills and endless energy." Runningbrook looked upon her Clan proudly. She spotted her sister, who had recently been name Splashpool yesterday, standing with Weatherclaw. Weren't they enemies? Maybe things had changed in one day. It didn't matter. It just meant less fighting in hunting patrols. Nothing but that._

Leaf-bare was not Runningbrook's favorite season. The river froze over, Her special Twoleg Stuff den was covered in snow, and now, Splashpool's kits would be born in the worst season. Great. Starving, freezing, mewing kits.


End file.
